Tiempo Retorcido
by NERO1002
Summary: incluso en la derrota Rouge del futuro seguirá existiendo no importa en que linea del tiempo pierda el existirá, esperando el momento adecuado para volver a levantarse solo con un objetivo diferente tener el controlo absoluto del tiempo y un solo Dragón slayer de pelo rosa no podrá detenerlo pero que pasa cuando 6 versiones de el se unen. Es harem
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, no es mío con excepción de cualquier personaje que yo valla a crear.

-Hablar-

"pensamiento"

-**HABLA DEMONIO, DIOS O DRAGÓN**-

-**técnica mágica**-

En un lugar oscuro desconocido por los mortales, separada del tiempo y del espacio, un lugar en el que no se puede vivir ni sobrevivir, un lugar en el que solo hay oscuridad infinita, definitivamente ese lugar no podría albergar ningún tipo de vida.

-¡Lucy Heartfilia, ahora sí que la has hecho!

O eso se suponía. En medio de toda esa oscuridad se podían ver seis personas, una mesa redonda y lo suficientemente grande para seis a ocho personas y un espejo ovalado del tamaño de dos hombres adultos flotando al frente de la mesa.

-¡SEIS VECES…. ¡SEIS PUTAS VECES HEMOS PERDIDO! y ¿contra quién? Pues con la misma persona viajera del tiempo con complejo de Acnologia y para colmo no en el mismo orden cronológico. – grito histérico una de las personas en la oscuridad.

-Te podrías callar de una ves llevas gritando por dios sabe cuánto – grito otra persona

-Que dijiste espaditas – dijo con aura siniestra el que gritaba

-Lo que escuchaste – dijo con poder el supuesto espadachín

Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de desatarse una pelear a muerte una tercera persona se entrometió

-esto… podrían calmarse ustedes dos… - dijo con suavidad otra persona

-¡NO TE METAS! – dijeron al mismo tiempo para después golpearlo y mandarlo bastante lejos.

Al darse cuenta de lo habían hecho empezaron a sudar mucho, la tercera persona al parecer ni se inmuto ante los golpes, solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento como si se estuviera quitando unos lentes, para después decir.

-¡¿Quieren pasar un mal rato?! – lo dijo en un tono peligrosamente calmado de ira contenida con un poco de burla y una sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Las dos personas estaban preparadas para pelear con el tipo que estaba al frente de ellos como si estuvieran apunto de tener la pelea de sus vidas, sino esta que alguien los interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Malditos mocosos dejen de pelear de una maldita ves! – hablo otra persona con autoridad

Las apariencias de todas las personas en el lugar no se podían ver con claridad, apenas su silueta se podía ver, pero había algo que destacaba en todos ellos y en lo que mas tienen similitud, su pelo de color rosa o como a ellos les gusta decirle color salmón.

-Tu no te metas prime, que eres el causante de que estemos en esta situación – señalo acusadoramente el que comenzó la disputa.

-Haaah, Saakar sabes muy bien que yo no quise esto tanto o más como tu – dijo prime con melancolía – no eres el único que quiere regresar y evitar que un acto de desconfianza nos envié aquí a esta prisión, pero hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos.

-¿Todo… todo lo que pudimos? -dijo Saakar con furia contenida – ¡todo lo que hemos hecho fue enviar un maldito mensaje apenas audible para el receptor y sin posibilidades de que lo regrese, mientras aquí nos quedamos como espectadores!

Un silencio lleno el lugar, dejando a todos con sus pensamientos, es verdad han estado atrapados en este lugar mas de lo que aparentan sus apariencias y todo lo que pudieron hacer fue quedarse sentados y mirar el espejo hasta que se una uno más a ellos.

-Debo decir que por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con Saakar

-¿Shinigami? - Prime estaba sorprendido, la cantidad de vece en que estos dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo es casi nula.

-Quiero decir, míranos, el único útil de nosotros aquí es Avenger, por las ubicaciones de sus armas – apunto a una persona que estaba arriba de la mesa mirando hacia el espejo – Saakar no puede impartir sus técnicas, yo no puedo entregarle mi espada, Mimir trabaja mejor dando concejos del día a día y haciendo estrategias, Burns es prácticamente inútil sin poder entregar su magia – dijo Shinigami señalando a este último apoyando su cabeza en la mesa – y tu Prime eres el que esta mas conectado con el receptor y lo único que puedes hacer además de enviar mensajes es ser los instinto de cada receptor que contactamos.

Un silencio lleno el lugar, era verdad han esperado y actuado en los momentos justos, planeando tomando el curso de acción mas beneficioso, pero al final terminaron perdiendo y uno a uno se van uniendo a ellos. El silencio se mantuvo durante un rato mas hasta que Prime hablo.

-Hay una manera… - dijo llamando la atención de los presentes – hay una manera de que podamos intervenir más, podemos entrar a una línea del tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Fue tal la magnitud del grito de los presentes que si hubiera algún tipo de cristal en el lugar estaría más por seguro que se hubiera roto en cientos de pedazos. Todos estaban en shock por el hecho de que siempre ha habido un "plan B"

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – dijo calmadamente Saakar – siempre pudimos entrar a una línea del tiempo a nuestra voluntad, pero tu… lo pusiste… ¡COMO UN PUTO PLAN B! – termino Saakar elevando lo más alto su voz.

Si las miradas pudieran matar Prime no moriría una ves sino 5 veces todos lo estaban viendo con ganas de desmembrarlo miembro por miembro.

-¿Había una razón para no contarnos esto? – el que hablo esta ves fue Burns que no dejo de apoyar su cabeza en la mesa, pero estaba mirando fijamente ha Prime.

-De hecho, si – dijo Prime calmadamente. Incluso frente a esta situación él se mantuvo calmado – si lo decía desde el comienzo no había duda de que la mayoría de ustedes forzarían que haga utilización del plan sin saber las consecuencias.

-¿Qué consecuencias? – pregunto Shinigami mientras veía a su supuesto líder.

-Las consecuencias serian que si utilizamos ese plan y fracasamos nuestra existencia y nuestra línea de tiempo y otras líneas de tiempo desaparecerán.

Otro silencio lleno el lugar, pero no duro mucho ya que el que lo termino fue Saakar

-espera… no queras decir – dijo con preocupación Saakar

-Si, si fallamos borraremos toda la historia, no un reinicio, no las mismas vidas, todo y absolutamente todo lo que conocemos dejara de existir para ser remplazado por algo nuevo – dijo eso con tal calma que parecía que sus emociones habían desaparecido, era aterrador.

Y por ultima ves el lugar quedo en silencio, todos procesando la información que acaban de obtener, el silencio parece ser que duro horas, hasta que Prime volvió a hablar.

-Es por esto que propongo esto, ustedes cinco decidirán si hacemos el plan o no, yo no voy a participar ya que sería un número par – después de decir eso, todos solo lo pensaron unos segundos para tomar su decisión.

-¿Ultima oportunidad? Dices, bueno es mejor que dejar a un loco con complejo de Acnologia que controle el tiempo – dijo Saakar – además incluso si no aceptamos, nuestras líneas temporales serán borradas sino hacemos algo.

-De hecho, es el mejor curso de acción que podemos tomar ahora, además con los seis de nosotros juntos tomando acción creo que este siclo sin fin podrá terminar – dijo Mimir viendo el lado lógico del plan.

-Bueno, tan solo míranos, somos un equipo bien balanceado y poderoso, pudimos cambiar un poco el destino de nuestros mundos con tan solo un poco de comunicación e imagínate lo que lograríamos estando allí – dijo Shinigami positivamente ante lo que podrían hacer en esta línea temporal – pero creo que nos sobra una persona en este equipo – dijo Shinigami mirando a Saakar y este ultimo solo gruño en disgusto ante lo que dijo.

-Solo espero que podamos evitar que el destino de algunas personas – dijo con pesar Avenger – ¿y tú Burns? – dijo Avenger haciendo que todos mirasen hacia el mencionado.

El único que no ha dado su voto fue Burns, el cual al fin levanto la vista y miro a cada una de los presentes, hasta que volvió su vista hacia el gran espejo ovalado y se dirigió hacia el objeto flotante.

-Esto responde tu pregunta -dijo mientras tocaba el espejo haciendo sonreír a todo incluyendo a Prime. Hasta que arruino el momento diciendo – el Natsu Dragneel de esta línea del tiempo va a tener un gran dolor de cabeza con nosotros – el valor de su acción se perdió en el momento que dijo eso.

-Bueno… ¿cuál es el siguiente paso Prime?

-Solo debo decir que esto dolerá, dolerá como el infierno – intento decirlo de forma aterrador, pero fracaso ante la mirada inexpresiva de todos, esto solo le saco una gota de sudor al líder de los cinco al olvidar que todos los presentes han sufrido un dolor peor que el de un guerrero que paso años en la guerra.

-Ahem… bueno será mejor que se preparen, porque en este momento nos iremos de inmediato. Burns si pudieras hacernos los honores.

El instante en que dijo eso, el espejo que estaba tocando Burns empezó a brillar intensamente haciendo que las apariencias de todos puedan verse después de estar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Todos se dirigieron hacia la luz con un pensamiento en común con excepción de Burns

-"NATSU DRAGNEEL PREPARATE PORQUE TU VIDA COMO LA CONOZES O COMO DEBIO SER CAMBIARA DRASTICAMENTE" – pensaron los cinco antes de entrar en la luz

-"… casi me das lastima Natsu Dragneel estar con esos tipos es como tener tu propio Fairy Tail solo que en ves de divertirte tendrás que soportarnos hasta que nuestra misión termine. Je tener lastima de mi mismo eso es gracioso" – esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Burns antes de entrar en la luz para después desaparecer.

Todos ellos llenos de determinación, con un objetivo en frente para cumplirlo, solo que sin saberlo han desatado una fuerza la cual se dispersar poco a poco por el árbol del tiempo y en el centro de todo esto esta un joven Dragon Slayer de pelo rosa, Natsu Dragneel.

**Y listo primer capitulo y primera historia**

**hola habla mvallejob32 o como quiero que me llamen "NERO" en primera quiero agradecer a cualquiera que este leyendo esta historia, soy nuevo y ****necesito**** que me den criticas constructivas para poder mejorar en mis historias. Ahora quiero aclarar algunos puntos:**

**1)como veran en este fanfic de Fairy Tail no tan solo habra un natsu sino que ****habrá**** siete de ellos, sus apariencias se las dire en el transcurso de la historia al igual que sus poderes.**

**2)quiero decir que el destino de los Natsus, ****después**** de entrar al espejo,**** no se lo hubieran imaginado hasta que llegaran, con escepcion de Burns y Prime**

**3)esto es un harem, con parejas principales como Ultear, Kagura y Minerva ¿y porque ellas? es porque siento que hiro mashi no utilizo muy bien a estos personajes que se les puede sacar mejor el potencial para la trama. cualquier sugerencia para el harem de natsu en los comentarios. Harem compuesto entre 7 a 10 pesonas. por cierto Lucy no esta incluida en el harem ya tuve suficiente con el canon.**


	2. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, no es mío con excepción de cualquier personaje que yo valla a crear.

-Hablar-

"pensamiento"

-**HABLA DEMONIO, DIOS O DRAGÓN**-

-**técnica mágica**-

**Capítulo 1**

Gritos… eso es todo lo que puede escuchar un tal dragón Slayer de fuego, gritos de dolor como nunca ha escuchado en su vida, gritos que harían poner la piel de gallina al psicópata más sediento de sangre, estos gritos no son como ninguno que haya escuchado antes, solo transmitían dolor puro a cualquiera que escuchaba y el que está en primera fila escuchando estos gritos no es ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail, que en estos momentos se está retorciendo en su hamaca por la incomodidad de los gritos.

¡NATSU DESPIERTA! – grito una voz preocupada

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

-¿Natsu estas bien? Que es lo que te estaba pasando – pregunto de nuevo la voz preocupada

-eh… ¿Qué?... ¿qué pasa Happy? – pregunto Natsu sudando frio por la pesadilla que tuvo.

El que estaba intentando despertar a Natsu fue Happy, el exceed de Natsu y su mejor amigo, es un gato con forma humanoide pequeño parado en su dos patas traseras, su pelaje es de color azul, con blanco en la barriga y en la punta de su cola, lo único que lleva puesto es una mochila verde en su espalda cubriendo su marca de gremio de color verde.

La apariencia de Natsu es de un joven de estatura regular con un físico tonificado, pero no es musculoso, sus ojos son de un color jade negro, tiene una cicatriz en el cuello que es cubierta por una bufanda blanca escamosa, utiliza un chaleco negro sin mangas abierto mostrando su pecho, unos pantalones blancos que le llegan hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias tradicionales japonesas, su marca del gremio está ubicada en su hombro derecho es de color rojo, la característica más notable de el seria su cabello rosado puntiagudo.

-Eso es lo que yo debería estar preguntando, estabas durmiendo todo bien hasta que empezaste a retorcerte y hacer ruidos extraños como si intentaras gritar, pero no podías.

-…- Natsu se quedó callado, era verdad él estaba durmiendo bien y de repente escucha gritos que harían que los gritos de un alma en pena sean aptos para escucharse en una ópera y que sea apta para niños.

-Solo tuve un sueño extraño Happy, no es algo por lo que preocuparse, creo que solo estoy emocionado por que al fin podre enfrentarme a Erza – dijo Natsu con su sonrisa característica.

-uuumm… si tú lo dices, espera dijiste que tuviste un sueño extraño me podrías decir que soñaste – pregunto Happy

-No recuerdo muy bien solo había oscuridad y un grito extraño talvez el rugido de Igneel – dijo Natsu intentando evitar decirle el sonido desgarrador que escucho – más importante hay que ir al gremio para ir a vencer a Erza ¡estoy encendido!

-¡AYE SIR!

El dúo tomo su desayuno y se fueron emocionados al gremio, con la perspectiva de derrotar a Erza. Bueno… tan solo uno pensando eso.

En las calles de Magnolia hay dos personas singulares una era una rubia de grandes pechos, ojos marrones, con un chaleco blanco con azul y una mini falda azul que hacía que los hombres se enojaran por no ser más corta, su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con un moño rojo en su cabeza, con una marca de gremio de color rosa en el dorso de su mano derecha y el otro era un pelinegro con pelo punta, ojos oscuros, de cuerpo tonificado y lo más destacable de todo era que estaba solamente en bóxer negros, también tenía un marca de gremio de color azul oscura en su pectoral derecho. Estos son Lucy Heartfilia, la maga de espíritus celestiales y Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo "ice make", magos del gremio más poderoso como el más destructivo de todos, Fairy Tail.

Después de los eventos de Einsendwald y Lulaby, el equipo Natsu después de escapar de los caballeros runa, por haber destruido el edificio de reuniones de maestros de gremio, regresaron a magnolia a descansar y a dormir, pero al despertar Lucy envés de encontrarse a Natsu, se encontró a Gray en su sillón y por si fuera poco estaba en bóxer nada más. Después de darle una paliza a Gray, este último le explico que vino aquí para avisarle que la pelea comenzara dentro de poco, por lo que prepararon o mejor dicho Lucy se preparó, porque Gray ya estaba listo, para ir al gremio, pero al entrar vieron que había menos personas de lo habitual.

-Gray, Lucy - saludo una voz cantarina a los dos magos.

Los dos voltearon para encontrarse con una albina saludándolos.

-Hola Mira – saludaron a la albina

Esta es Mirajane Strauss antigua mago de clase S, conocida como la "Demonio" y ahora conocida como la camarera de Fairy Tail y una de las modelos más sexys y lindas de la revista "Sorcere".

Su apariencia es por decir lo menos muy envidiable, piel blanca y tersa como el jade, unos brillantes ojos azules, pelo blanco y esponjoso, con un pequeño moño sobre la frente y lo más destacable de todo sus grandes y suaves pechos junto con su gran y firme trasero, su ropa consiste en un vestido rojo con una falda que le llega a los tobillos y dejando ver una gran cantidad de escote.

-Mira, donde están todos pensé que vendrían para ver la pelea de Natsu – pregunto Lucy un poco confundida con el gremio un poco vacío.

-Queras decir la masacre – Gray se burló de su rival – Natsu no tendrá oportunidad con Erza

-Vamos no seas así, Natsu también es fuerte – dijo Lucy tratando de defender a su amigo – aunque también tienes razón – y ahí se fue la defensa.

-Todos los demás están detrás del gremio, esperando a que comience la pelea – dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Cuando los tres fueron detrás del gremio, Lucy se encontró con una escena singular, gran parte del gremio se estaba amontonando cerca de una pizarra.

-Apuesto 1.000 jewels a Erza

-3.500 jewels a Erza

-7.000 Jewels a Erza

-1.300 jewels a Natsu

-¡Apostar es de hombres! – grito Elfman Strauss el hermano menor de Mirajane, su piel es bronceada, su cabello igual que el de su hermana, blanco, solo que puntiagudo, sus ojos son oscuros con una cicatriz cosida corriendo por su lado derecho, su físico es musculoso, su marca del gremio está en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, su atuendo consistía en un chaqueta con mangas largas y un kanji en la espalda, que dice hombre, lleva un pantalón largo con unas sandalias tradicionales japonesas, curiosamente su atuendo se parece al de un estudiante de secundaria en Japón.

Estaban haciendo apuestas de quien ganaría y la mayoría va para Erza y por lo que Lucy puede ver es Cana quien está dirigiendo las apuestas, mientras está tomando de uno de los grandes barriles de licor al lado suyo.

Esta borracha de aquí es Cana Alberona maga de cartas del tarot y miembro de Fairy Tail, es una mujer morena de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos de igual color, su vestimenta consiste en unos pantalones vaqueros de color café anaranjado, unas sandalias y un bikini que apenas cubre su gran escote.

-¡¿Están haciendo apuestas?! – pregunto sorprendida Lucy

-Si cada vez que ocurren sucesos como este normalmente se hacen apuestas en el gremio – respondió Mirajane con su característica sonrisa burbujeante.

-Entonces, Lucy, ¿por quién vas a apostar? – pregunto Gray

-¡¿eh?! No sé quién quiero que gane… uuummhh… eto… ¡quiero que ambos ganen! – dijo Lucy nerviosamente.

-je eres demasiado amable

-uuummh voy por Erza – dijo Happy

-¿¡Y TE CONSIDERAS SU MEJOR AMIGO!? – grito Lucy en sorpresa

-Solo apuesto al más seguro

ha Lucy se le callo una gota de sudor por el comportamiento del gato hacia su mejor amigo.

-mira ya va a empezar – dijo un miembro del gremio llamando la atención de los demás

El árbitro era el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, es un anciano del tamaño de un niño pequeño, siendo casi calvo con excepción de su coronilla canosa, tiene un espeso bigote y tiene muchas arrugas lleva puesto unas ropas naranjas y sombrero de bufón del mismo color.

-Está permitido todo tipo de magia para lastimar al combatiente, pero está prohibido matarlo, además de eso todo está permitido ¿están preparados? – dijo Makarov

-Si maestro – dijo una pelirroja

Esta es Erza Scarlet la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail, también conocida como Titania, es una maga de magia de requip, es una mujer de notable belleza, con pelo de color escarlata con un flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho de color marrón, tiene piel blanca y un poco tonificada, pero sin perder su belleza, viste una armadura que cubre su gran pecho con la marca kreuz de corazón, lleva puesto guantes y botas de metal y lleva una falda azul que le llega hasta las rodillas.

-¡Estoy encendido! – dijo Natsu

-Bien entonces… 3… 2… 1… ¡LUCHEN!

Erza cambio su armadura a su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego esperando el ataque de su compañero de gremio, pero había algo extraño, Natsu, que se le conoce por lanzase de frente para atacar imprudentemente esta, pero por muy extraño que parezca, quieto en su lugar, tanto el gremio cómo Erza se sorprendieron por esto, viendo como el dragón Slayer se tomaba su tiempo para atacar.

Mientras todos se estaban preguntando qué es lo que le pasaba a su impulsivo amigo, en la cabeza de este una voz le ha estado gritando – "**VE CON TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y UTILIZA TUS LLAMAS PARA CAMBIAR TUS MOVIENTOS" **– la voz se oía extraña como si muchas personas estuvieran hablando a la vez, solo le tomo a Natsu unos segundos poder reaccionar, segundos en los cuales Erza tomo la iniciativa de atacar.

Natsu por poco lo golpea la espada de Erza. Natsu no sabe porque, pero cree que puede confiar en la voz en su cabeza y si dice que vaya con todo desde el principio ¡entonces ira con todo desde el principio!

Después de obtener un poco de distancia, Natsu se sacó sus sandalias para después impulsarse con fuego desde sus pies como un cohete a gran velocidad hacia Erza, listo para atacarla, pero cuando estaba al frente del caballero se encontró con un corte vertical de frente, pero Natsu envés de bloquear o esquivar, apunto su mano izquierda hacia su lado izquierdo para impulsarse con sus llamas y esquivar el ataque, para después utilizar la misma técnica solo que con la mano derecha apuntado hacia abajo para evitar un corte horizontal y estar sobre la cabeza.

-**PUÑO DE HIERRO PROPULSOR DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO** – dijo Natsu un nuevo hechizo, encendiendo su puño en llamas y propulsarlo con sus llamas saliendo de su codo.

Erza por poco no logro bloquear su ataque, pero se volvió a sorprender cuando la fuerza del ataque hiso que se hundiera en la tierra y se agrietara.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los miembros del gremio en shock, no podían creer lo que estaba viendo Natsu, acorralando a Erza desde el principio ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Tiene que ser una broma verdad – dijo gray en desconcierto – desde cuando el cerebro de llama se mueve así.

Natsu siguió con su tormenta de golpes y patadas impulsadas por sus llamas, cambiando de dirección sus movimientos para confundir a su oponente y esquivar más rápido los ataques del caballero, parecía que Natsu estaba bailando break dance mientras está peleando con Erza. Erza dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar un poco de distancia, Natsu no fue tras ella, ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante un rato hasta que Erza decidió romper el silencio.

-Si que has mejorado Natsu – dijo Erza con una sonrisa – pero debo preguntar ¡desde cuando peleas así? – pregunto intrigada Erza

-Bueno… me creerías si te dijera que es por instinto – dijo Natsu no tan seguro

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No lose – dijo Natsu

Ante esa respuesta el gremio no pudo evitar sudar ante la ignorancia de su compañero de gremio sobre sí mismo.

-¡Bien, menos charla y más acción!

-Parece que tendré que tomarte en serio, Natsu – dijo Erza al cambiar a su armadura rueda del cielo – Bailen mis espadas – dijo Erza mientras invocaba una gran cantidad de espadas en dirección a Natsu.

Natsu no le tomo mucho esfuerzo esquivar las espadas, pero fue sorprendido por un golpe de Erza en sus costado que lo envió a volar, mientras utilizaba su armadura de velocidad, cuando Natsu toco suelo utilizo sus llamas y se impulsó hacia erza, mientras que esta última cambio de nuevo a su armadura de emperatriz del fuego y se abalanzo contra Natsu, la espada y el puño colisionaron, Natsu esquivando y atacando mientras se impulsa con su fuego y Erza bloqueando y balanceando su espada. Natsu dio un giro para esquivar una tajada de Erza para después darle una patada impulsada por fuego, pero Erza lo bloqueo y le dio una patada en el abdomen que hiso que chocara contra un árbol y produjera una cortina de humo.

Todos se preguntaron si había terminado, pero de repente sintieron una acumulación de energía mágica, cuando se dieron cuenta de que provenía del lugar donde Natsu choco, vieron a este saliendo del humo con la mano en la boca.

-**Rugido del dragón de fuego** – grito Natsu lanzando un aliento de fuego de dragón, pero había una diferencia que notaron todos, incluso Natsu. De las otras veces que utilizo su rugido de dragón este parecía más concentrado que disperso. Cuando todos estaban en sus pensamientos el rugido logro llegar a Erza logrando quemarla ligeramente incluso si llevaba puesta su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego.

-*¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? Primero son las voces en mi cabeza y ahora mi magia actúa diferente en contra de mi voluntad* – pensó Natsu en shock ante lo que estaba sucediéndole

Erza por otro lado estaba impresionada y en shock – *¿Qué le esta pasando a Natsu? Primero son sus movimientos y ahora su magia, están solo un poco pero su fuerza a aumentado, no recuerdo que haya peleado así contra Erigor* – pensó Erza mientras revisaba su estado y el de su compañero pelirosa.

-Oye Natsu que tal si terminamos esto con un solo ataque – propuso Erza de repente

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca – dijo Natsu un poco sorprendido, pero emocionado por la propuesta de Erza – bien ¡estoy encendido! – termino con su frase característica.

Cuando los dos estaban preparando su último ataque una rana del concejo mágico apareció interrumpiendo el combate del pelirosa y la pelirroja.

-Por órdenes del concejo mágico Erza Scarlet queda arrestada – dijo la rana poniéndose nervioso ante el ambiente que acaba de crear.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEH?! – gritaron todos los miembros del gremio en estado de shock

Y así en este día se interrumpió un combate entre unos de los miembros más poderosos del gremio y llevárselo al concejo.

Se podía apreciar al gremio Fairy Tail en un estado depresivo, algo extraño de ellos por ser conocidos por causar mucho ruido y destrucción, pero en este caso había una razón para actuar así, se habían llevado a uno de sus compañeros de gremio, para ser juzgada por crímenes de daño a obras públicas y a la naturaleza, provocar el pánico en la gente y entre otras cosas.

Tras los eventos del gremio oscuro Eisenwald y Lulaby el concejo no podía dejar que su reputación bajara, incluso si era su culpa no haber sido más precavido y evitar que un gremio les salvara el trasero y más si ese gremio era Fairy Tail, el gremio más destructivo y el origen de la mayoría de los dolores de cabeza, por lo que decidieron echarle la culpa al gremio que los salvo específicamente a uno de sus miembros, Erza Scarlet.

-Maestro, por favor, no podemos dejar a Erza así – dijo un miembro del gremio.

-Rescatar a compañeros del gremio es de hombres

-Si no podemos que el concejo nos trate así después de lo que hicieron Erza y los demás por el concejo.

Los gritos siguieron y siguieron hasta que el maestro los detuvo.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Que no pueden ver lo que el concejo está haciendo?

-¡¿eh?! – dijeron algunos miembros de gremio sorprendidos.

-el concejo solo está tratando de echarle la culpa al gremio, para no verse mal al público, nada más y nada menos, después de eso tan solo le darán una palmadita en la espalda y la dejarán ir.

Las dudas de los demás que no pudieron entender al principio se disiparon al entender la situación, pero siempre había alguien obstinado que se negaría a escuchar y si se preguntan dónde está nuestro protagonista actualmente fue transformado en una lagartija cuando descubrieron que iba a ir a rescatar a Erza y lo encerraron en un frasco.

-¡ooiiii! Dejarme salir ya les dije que no intentare escapar a sí que… ¡libérenme!

-Pero Natsu estamos más que seguros que iras a por Erza aun que sepas que todo es actuado – dijo Mira

-Lo prometo… prometo que no iré a buscar a Erza así que… ¡LIBERENME!

-Pero… ¿podemos confiar en tu palabra? – pregunto esta vez Makarov

-¡por supuesto!

Makarov solo se quedó viendo a Natsu durante un rato hasta que dijo…

-bueno, está bien

-¿eh?

-¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Makarov lanzo un rayo de energía mágica liberando, de forma brusca, a Natsu, pero en vez de ver al dragón Slayer de pelo rosa, lo que vieron fue.

-¡¿MACAO?! – dijeron consternados todos los miembros del gremio

-¿Por qué estabas hay? Y ¿Qué le paso a Natsu?

-Bueno le debía por lo de MT. Haboke, además… ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal, además de un par de horas en la cárcel?

-Bueno… que Natsu interrumpa en la sala del concejo con un mal disfraz de mí, solo para que termine solo en una celda del concejo durante veinticuatro horas – dijo Erza de repente en la discusión.

-Si de hecho eso es malo y gracioso, pero no es tan malo como otras posibilidades – respondió Macao distraídamente.

El gremio se quedó callado ante esa interacción repentina, todos aún no se han dado cuenta de la presencia que ha llegado a su gremio.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – todos en el gremio sin contar a Erza estaban consternados ante su aparición repentina.

-¡¿Erza?! t…tu…tu ¿Co…c…cómo?... ¿Cu…cuando?… ¡¿de dónde diablos saliste?! – dijo Gray apenas conjurando una pregunta coherente.

Erza se quedó callada junto con el gremio, hasta que soltó un pesado suspiro que estaba conteniendo.

-Fuuuuu… ¿por dónde empiezo…? bueno debería comenzar desde…

**FLASH BACK**

En una de las bases del concejo, se estaba produciendo el juicio de Erza sobre los eventos recientes, todo de acuerdo al plan del concejo, todo lo que tenían que hacer era decirle sus cargos, encerrarla un par de horas y dejarla libre con una palmadita en la espalda, mientras ellos quedan libres de toda culpa, nada podía salir mal o eso es lo que estaban pensando los del consejo, hasta que apareció un dragón Slayer de pelo rosa rompiendo la puerta… y con un muy mal echo disfraz de Erza.

**BOOOOOMMM**

-¡Raaaaahhh! ¡soy el monstruo pelirrojo que ha estado causando todos estos desastres así que vengan a por mí!

Hay que decir que las expresiones de todos fue muy variada, la mayoría de los concejales incluido el presidente, Crawford Theme, tenían los ojos en blanco o los ojos como platos, mientras que Siegram tenia un seño fruncido en su rostro y Ultear al parecer estaba encontrando divertido la situación siendo imposible para ella no soltar una pequeña risita, pero había una persona entre ellos que esta muy cabreada, Erza Scarlet, tiene un ceño fruncido con venas hinchadas en su frente con un aura que haría mojar a alguien sus pantalones.

-¡Idiota! – fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirroja

-¡Vamos que esperan estoy aquí intenten arrestarme!

-Suficiente guardias llévense los a las celdas – bramo con ira el presidente

Natsu al ver que su plan a fallado, no es que vaya a funcionar incluso en otra línea de tiempo, se quito el disfraz y intento detener a los guardias.

-¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN! ¡Por favor, solo deténganse y déjenme decir lo que tengo que decir! – grito Natsu, extrañando un poco a Erza.

Los guardias se detuvieron miraron hacia el presidente que al igual que Erza está un poco extrañado de la actitud del pelirosa.

-Mmmhh puedes continuar – dijo el presidente, aunque enojado estaba curioso sobre lo que va a decir el pelirosa.

-yo fui el que causo todos los desastres, el rompió los edificios, obras publicas y hasta un poco de naturaleza y vías del tren… aunque ese ultimo no me arrepiento, para nada – dijo Natsu, mientras decía lo último en un susurro, pero fallando en eso.

Otra vez las reacciones fueron variadas el presidente y sus concejales tenían los ojos como platos por lo que dijo el pelirosa y tuvieron sus propios pensamientos sobre eso, Org estaba considerando seriamente prohibir a todos los de Fairy Tail entrar a las estaciones de trenes, lo cual se seria mas un regalo para Natsu que un castigo, Siegram solo mantuvo una expresión inexpresiva, pero por dentro estaba molesto por como Natsu estaba actuando frente a Erza, Ultear estaba intrigada sobre el dragón Slayer, honestamente le parecía gracioso e interesante a sus ojos, Erza estaba en shock aunque no debería sorprenderle que Natsu intente actuar de este modo, viendo el bien de los demás por sobre el suyo, pero la forma en que lo hiso la dejo sin palabras, comenzó mal al punto de empeorar la situación pero lo arreglo todo llevándose toda la culpa sobre si mismo y dejándola libre de toda responsabilidad, si ella era honesta consigo misma eso la toco muy en el fondo.

-Así que envés de enviar a Erza a una celda creo que seria mejor si es solo a mí, tomare el tiempo que ella debería cumplir en su lugar mas el tiempo que debo cumplir por irrumpir en el lugar – dijo Natsu educadamente dejando aun mas en shock a Erza.

Crawford estaba apunto de hablar hasta que Erza se le adelanto.

-No puedo permitir eso Natsu yo también fui parte de la destrucción que provocamos principalmente por el edificio de reuniones de los maestros de gremios. – dijo Erza evitando que su amigo se lleve toda la culpa

-Pero Erza tu fuiste la que menos destrozos hiciste, además no te lleves todo el crédito porque sino recuerdo mal gran parte del edificio estaba siendo quemado por mis llamas. – contra argumento Natsu

-Eso fue por los ataques de mi armadura de "emperatriz del fuego" – contrataco Erza

Así se produjo una discusión entre los dos, ignorando la presencia de los concejales y molestándolos en el proceso en especial a Siegram, poco a poco Natsu estaba ganando la discusión al final Erza sedio con un poco de frustración, pero en el fondo, aunque no lo admita, se siente feliz de que Natsu haga esto por ella.

-Bueno ahora que han terminado su discusión amorosa me dejaran terminar, Natsu Dragneel queda encerrado por veinticuatro horas en las celdas del consejo – dijo Crawford haciendo sonrojar a Natsu y Erza y molestando ha Siegram con el comentario inicial.

-¿eh? ¿Veinticuatro horas no es eso…? – estaba por preguntar Natsu, hasta que Erza le explico que todo esto era solo una farsa para que el concejo no pierda su imagen frente al público, Natsu se quedó de piedra frente a eso ¿todo era una farsa? ¿entonces lo que hiso no era necesario?

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente Erza abraso a Natsu dejándolo en su pecho acorazado, la acción sorprendió y le dolió a Natsu, estaba por preguntar porque fue eso cuando Erza hablo

-Gracias por venir por mi aun cuando todo esto era una farsa – dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Bueno, para que están los amigos si no se pueden ayudar – dijo Natsu con su clásica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a Erza por suerte nadie la noto con excepción de Siegram que no dejaba de mirarlos.

Actualmente él tiene una expresión calmada, pero por dentro estaba planeando formas de asesinar y torturar a Natsu sin que nadie sospeche.

Después de que se separaran Natsu fue llevado a su celda y a erza la llevaron con un soldado del concejo que sabe magia de teletransportación para llevarla a Fairy Tail, por las molestias que le causaron, aunque algunos del concejo no les agrado la idea.

**Fin flash back**

-…Y así fue como llegue al gremio – dijo Erza

El gremio estaba en silencio al parecer estaba sucediendo más seguido de lo que parece este día.

-Así que, en resumen, Natsu entro a las salas del concejo con un disfraz ridículo, cuando su plan se fue al carajo, después milagrosamente utilizo su cerebro y no actuó imprudentemente para prácticamente pedir disculpas y aceptar toda la culpa de lo sucedido para que estés libre… ¿estamos seguros de que hablamos del mismo flame brain no es así? – dijo que con una voz hueca como si le costara o no creyera lo que acaba de escuchar.

El gremio estaba igual, muchos tenían la firme creencia que Natsu preferiría pasar por un gran dolor que pedir disculpas al concejo que tanto odia y estaban aun mas desconcertado de su actitud cuando su plan fallo, muchos en ese momento pensaban *¿desde cuando Natsu sabe utilizar el cerebro? *

-Créeme si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído – dijo Erza con cansancio.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron pensando sus propias conjeturas sobre la actitud de Natsu, muchos han notado que el ha estado actuando extraño recientemente desde la pelea con Erza, aunque después no le vieron mucha importancia, poco a poco el gremio se fue dispersando para seguir con sus vidas, el último que quedo fue Makarov pensando sobre la resiente actitud del pelirosa.

-*¿Estará madurando al fin? ¿debería darle la charla? – se pregunto el maestro, sonriendo como un pervertido ante ese último – *na, no creo que sea para tanto – se dijo así mismo el maestro. Lo que no sabía, es que cuando regrese Natsu deseara haber prepara sus cosas para la charla.

En las celdas del consejo mágico se puede ver a un pelirosa golpeándose la cabeza en la pared de la celda. ¿la razón por la cual esta haciendo esto? Simple, cuando lo pusieron en la celda tuvo que ser vigilado por un guardia, específicamente un guardia mujer, estuvo bien la primera medio hora, pero el guardia estaba leyendo un libro, una novela romántica para ser exactos ¿Cómo lo sabe nuestro protagonista? Simple otra vez, después de media hora el guardia empezó a leer en voz alta, al principio a Natsu no le molesto, pero después se volvió molesto y Natsu intento detenerla, pero al parecer no podía escucharla, intento una y otra ves hablar con ella hasta que se rindió ¡DESPUES DE INTENTARLO POR DOS HORAS SIN ÉXITO! Y actualmente se esta golpeando la cabeza para perder la conciencia frente a esta tortura, principalmente por algunos temas confusos que él no entendía, pero le daba curiosidad.

Pero como no podía comunicarse con el guardia, intento perder la conciencia hasta que se detuvo.

-*Por el amor a Mavis alguien máteme* – pensó Natsu – *bueno, creo que será mejor que la escuche si tengo suerte talvez me quedare dormido mientras habla*

Natsu se quedó escuchando a la mujer hasta que noto que no podía escuchar nada –*¿habrá terminado? * – se preguntó mientras se inclinaba en su celda pera tener una mejor vista del guardia solo para ver al guardia sin moverse con su libro.

Natsu no le habría dado mucha importancia sino fuera por haber visto a un insecto, era insecto cualquiera, pero ¿los insectos pueden quedarse flotando en el aire sin mover sus alas? Cuando Natsu ya estaba encontrando la situación extraña ocurrió algo extraño, frente a su celda se empezaron a manifestar unas seis sombras que se les quedaron viendo, hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos hasta que las sombras hablaron con una voz que Natsu reconoció como suya y como la que escucho en su sueño.

-**Debes hacerte fuerte…**

-**Debes ir a los escondites…**

-**Debes encontrar a…**

-**No queda tiempo…**

-**Ve a…**

-**Nosotros somos… tu**

Natsu ante todo esto solo pudo decir esto con una cara de WTF

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!

**Hola habla Nero1002 quiero agradecer a cualquiera que estuviera leyendo mi historia y quiero recalcar algunos puntos como:**

**1)¿Fue muy rapido el cambio? lo siento pero no quiero repetir mucho la historia del original por lo que habra un cambio radical por sobre la linea del tiempo original (canon)**

**2)Natsu esta siendo rapidamente influenciado por sus otras versiones de si mismo**

**3)Por cierto desde el proximo capitulo habra oc con la pocibilidad de entrar al harem**

**bueno eso es todo dejenme sus comentarios en especial que sean de critica constructiva**

**nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 2 parte 1

**Capítulo 2**

El gremio de Fairy Tail ha tenido días extraños, incluso semanas extrañas, pero esta vez no pudieron ni ponerle nombre a lo que han vivido estos días, primero empezó con Natsu mejorando de la nada su modo de combate y magia, después este mismo yendo a rescatar a Erza de una forma ridícula y eso no fue lo extraño, lo extraño fue que haya actuado rápido y se halla disculpado y aceptado toda la culpa frente al concejo mágico, las personas que más odia en el mundo, pero lo que estaban viendo ahora solo pudo describirse como irreal en el más puro sentido de la palabra.

-"la primera vez fue coincidencia, la segunda ves fui sorprendido y la tercera ves soy un idiota" – esos era los pensamientos en conjunto del gremio más poderoso de Fiore.

Todos estaban petrificados y con diferentes expresiones Lucy estaba con los ojos como platos y arrugando un libro que le paso Levy, la cual también tenía los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada.

Erza estaba pasmada con la cuchara con un trozo de pastel de fresas a 3 cm de su boca.

Gray, que estaba a medio desvestirse, fiel a su costumbre, irónicamente se había congelado como su magia, con la camisa colgando en el cuello cual bufanda y los pantalones en los tobillos.

Mirajane, que estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo, se había quedado con la jarra volteada, vertiendo todo el contenido en el piso.

Mientras en las sombras del segundo piso se podía ver a un Mystogan consternado.

El resto del gremio quedo con los ojos en blanco o estaban tan abiertos como platos con las mandíbulas desencajadas, otros quedaron tan pálidos que eran transparentes, pero ninguno quedo tan conmocionado como Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro del gremio, el cual recibió la bomba de Natsu Dragneel. Su rostro era una mescla de horror y conmoción completa y principalmente ira, ira en el más puro de la palabra, su ojo izquierdo estaba que salía de su cuenca, mientras su ojo derecho le estaba dando un tic nervioso mientras miraba en todas las direcciones, su boca estaba desencajada y sus venas se marcaron en su cara hasta el punto en que pareciera que explotaría en cualquier momento y todavía estaba siendo observado por un Natsu inconsciente de la tormenta que había desatado.

Para empezar… ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación tan extraña?

Bueno… para entender todo lo que está pasando en el gremio debemos retroceder hasta el momento en que Natsu fue encerrado en las celdas del concejo y cuando se encontró con las sombras que anteriormente vimos.

En una de las bases del concejo mágico en sus celdas podíamos encontrar a nuestro protagonista con una expresión que solo se podría describir como "WTF", la razón por la que se debe semejante expresión es que al frente suyo estaría mirando lo que se podría considerar fantasmas y lo que es peor en su situación es que esta en una celda que evita que use su poder mágico así que digamos que su siguiente reacción era de esperar de cualquier persona incluso del él.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡ayuda, ayuda, hay unos fantasmas! ¡auxilio por favor sálvenme! – grito cómicamente Natsu.

"…"

"…"

-…-

-…-

0…o

0-0

Las sombras se quedaron mirando la ridícula actuación del pelirosa hasta que, sin darse cuenta Natsu, el tiempo volvió a fluir y las sombras desaparecieron… y el aún sigue gritando como loco, el ruido que estaba provocando al fin llego a los oídos del guardia que se suponía que debería estar lo vigilando.

-¿Oye que está sucediendo? – le pregunto a Natsu

-¡HASTA QUE RESPONDES! – grito Natsu, sorprendiendo al guardia, pero se dio cuenta de algo, los fantasmas se habían ido y que el tiempo había vuelto a correr.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – le grito nerviosa el guardia

Ahora Natsu tiene una vista mejor de la apariencia del guardia, parecía tener alrededor de la misma edad que Natsu o por lo menos un año menor, como todos los caballeros rúnicos su vestimenta consistía en unas túnicas blancas con una armadura que cubría su apretado pecho, los cuales era muy grades en su opinión, aunque no tanto como Lucy o Erza tal vez ligeramente más grandes que los de Cana y en conjunto con sus caderas bien formadas y en forma de melocotón le daban una apariencia equilibrada pero sexy, tiene el pelo verde oliva atado en un moño, en conjunto con unos ojos esmeraldas brillante que estaban con una expresión suave como alavés estoico y para rematar su piel era blanca y suave como el jade.

Natsu no es un pervertido, de hecho aborrece a los pervertidos, pero en este instante no pudo evitar pensar – (Como carajo llego una modelo… no, una super modelo a los inútiles de los "caballeros rúnicos") – cuando se dio cuenta de su pensamiento se sorprendió, pero en este momento decidió solo ignorarlo por el momento.

-¡He intentado durante horas intentar llamar tu atención pero no respondías! – dijo Natsu ocultando el hecho de que acaba de ver fantasmas y de que acaba de pensar cosas pervertidas.

El guardia se quedó congelado ante lo que dijo su prisionero hasta que su rostro se volvió rojo como el cabello de Erza.

-¡Lo hice otra vez! – grito mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos para evitar que vieran su cara avergonzada.

-¿Otra… ves… Significa que esto ya te ha pasado antes? – pregunto Natsu

-Si

-Que tan frecuente

-Casi todo el tiempo, hablo en voz alta cada vez que leo un libro.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos y esto duro por un buen rato hasta que Natsu hablo.

-¿De qué trata el libro? – si bien Natsu tiene un trauma con los libros gracias a Erza, no significa que no pueda escuchar a las personas cuando le leen a él, como cuando Levy le leía libros cuando eran pequeños, y si escucho bien, incluso si estaba gritando, creyó haber escuchado algo sobre comida de la lectura del guardia.

-Eh… ah… claro, el libro se trata sobre una historia de amor entre dos personas de unas familias nobles, la hija menor y el hijo del medio de cada familia, pero por culpa de una tradición de la familia de la mujer no pueden estar juntos, ya que la tradición dice que la hija menor no debe casarse sino que debe cuidar a su madre hasta que muera, pero eso no detiene el amor entre ellos, por lo que ocultan su amor de la madre de la mujer y todo esto contado a través de recetas de cocina que hizo la hija menor – dijo el guardia femenino mientras abrazaba el libro y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro con un tinte rosa.

Al comienzo Natsu se desinflo al escuchar que era una historia romántica, le intereso un poco sobre la trama de la historia, pero no tanto y estaba por decirle que pare hasta que escucho lo último que dijo.

-¿Comida? – pregunto Natsu babeando ya interesado en la historia, pero más en el tema de la comida.

-Si la historia está basada en el diario y libro de cocina de la hija menor que no podía casarse – dijo el guardia sin notar la dirección hacia donde se dirigía el interés de Natsu.

-Suena una historia increíble si incluye recetas de comida – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras babea.

-¿S…si? – el guardia se le cayó el sudor, sin saber cómo responder correctamente a la declaración del dragón Slayer.

-¿Oye podrías leer de nuevo el libro? – pregunto Natsu.

-¿eh? ¡¿en serio?! – pregunto sorprendida, con una buena razón, normalmente le pedirían que dejara de leer y guarde él libro.

-Sip cualquier libro con comida es bueno en mi lista – dijo Natsu, haciendo sudar al guardia. En ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta que había olvidado presentarse – casi lo olvido… mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

-Si, ya se quién eres, quien no conoce al infame salamander – dijo el guardia con picardía.

-¡Oi! Que eso es lo que el concejo y los medios dicen y ellos solo arrojan basura – dijo Natsu molesto – y bueno, no te vas a presentar espeto Natsu.

-ah… si disculpa, mi nombre es Maya, sin apellido – dijo con un poco de tristeza esa última parte, lo cual Natsu noto estaba a punto de preguntar hasta que Maya hablo – bueno ahora que terminaron las presentaciones que tal si comenzamos a leer.

Natsu se dio cuenta que intentaba cambiar de tema por lo que la dejo estar, por ahora, aunque se preguntaba como seria esta historia con recetas tal vez hasta se anime a leerlo el mismo. Si Erza o Makarov supieran sobre los pensamientos de Natsu estarían con la quijada hasta el suelo por el shock y después proclamaría que es el apocalipsis.

-Oh se me olvido preguntar, pero ¿cómo se llama el libro?

-Se llama "como agua para el chocolate" escrito por… – se detuvo por la expresión babeante de Natsu ante la mención del chocolate. Suspirando ante su actitud por la comida intento poner en marcha el tema – mejor empecemos a leer el libro ¿ok?

-Ok – respondió Natsu.

* * *

**En la mente de Natsu**

* * *

En una región volcánica hogar de un tal rey dragón de fuego se encuentran unas 6 llamas de diferentes colores teniendo una conversación particular.

-Bueno, decir que eso fue una mierda sería un eufemismo – dijo con voz plana una llama naranja con negro – quiero decir, si lo logramos, pero ahora ni siquiera tenemos nuestros cuerpos y gran parte de nuestra magia se evaporo como agua en una olla caliente para mantenernos vivos aquí adentro y apenas aumento un poco su contenedor mágico – un silencio tenso rodeo a las llamas ante lo que acaba de decir la llama naranja con negro.

-¡Hey! por lo menos mira el lado positivo, apenas entramos adentro de nuestro anfitrión empezó a absorber un poco de nuestra personalidad – dijo una llama azul oscuro con amarillo.

-de hecho, eso es tan solo temporal al menos que haya un evento traumático o estimulante que afecte a Natsu no creo que acepte nuestras personalidades, así como así. – dijo una llama dorada.

-en serio, Prime… ¡podrías dejar de entristecer el ambiente! – grito enojado la llama naranja con negro revelando la identidad de la llama dorada.

-Cálmate Saakar, en este momento nuestra prioridad es ver cuáles son las acciones que podemos tomar ahora en nuestra situación….. Mimir, Prime, ¿saben dónde está el espejo de Chronos? – dijo una llama blanca mirando entre Prime y la llama azul.

-…-

-…-

Ambos se habían callado, ahora que se daban cuenta no está la presencia del espejo que los ayudo a venir aquí.

-are… Adonde se fue? – pregunto Prime.

**-¿TE REFIERES A ESTA BARATIJA?** – Pregunto una enorme guarra de dragón rojo.

-¿hmm…? Ah sí gracias – dijo felizmente Prime ignorando quien le entrego el espejo.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

-¡¿…QUE?! – gritaron todas las llamas, con excepción de Saakar, ante la aparición del intruso y preguntándose como no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora.

-Oh… hola Igneel – dijo Saakar de forma despreocupada.

-**¿EH… TE CONOSCO?** – pregunto Igneel curioso, sin saber la sorpresa que le va a llegar, oh y sí que se va a sorprender.

-Soy yo, Natsu o por lo menos una versión de el – dijo en un tono aparentemente feliz, sin preocuparse de la conmoción de sus otras versiones y del dragón.

-**¿EH… QUIEN DIJISTE QUE ERAS; CREO QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR MAL… **\- pregunto el dragón mientras se limpiaba la oreja.

-Bueno para resumir somos diferentes versiones de tu hijo de otras líneas del tiempo, la llama dorada de ahí es Prime, el azul con amarillo es Mimir, el blanco es Burns, el feo de color rojo menstruación es Shinigami, el que parece más una esfera de calor concentrado de color naranjo es Avenger y yo me llamo Saakar.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los presentes, las 5 llamas mencionadas no sabían cómo reaccionar, de hecho se preguntaban que expresión tendrían sus rostros si tuvieran uno, pero Igneel estaba peor, siendo el único capaz de producir una expresión su cara solo podría ser descrita como una de "WTF", una expresión bastante curiosa para la cara de un dragón.

El silencio duro un rato más hasta que Igneel hablo – **VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO **– lo dijo en un susurro, pero su voz aún era tan profunda y fuerte como siempre – **VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO… ¡USTEDES GRAN MANADA DE IDIOTAS SABEN SIQUIERA LO QUE ESTAN CAUSANDO EN ESTE INSTANTE, LOS PELIGROS, AMENAZAS Y POSIBLES APOCALIPSIS PODRIAN OCURRIR CON TAN SOLO SUS PRESENCIAS! **– grito un muy enojado dragón de fuego

-tienes que comprender, no teníamos opción había un enemigo que no podíamos derrotar no importa cuanta veces peleábamos contra él, siempre volvía más poderoso que antes y nuestras opciones se iban reduciendo - dijo un nervioso Prime ante la ira de su padre alternativo, especialmente ante los golpes que da en ese estado, duele como el infierno, incluso si no tiene cuerpo.

-**¿AH SI? BUENO ESPERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN MUUUUY BUENA YA QUE TE ESPERARA LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA SI TU "EXPLICACIÓN" NO ME SATISFACE.**

-Bueno creo que debería comenzar con mi historia pri…

-¡Hey! Lagartija super desarrollada, ni siquiera se para que te preocupas, quiero decir te entendería si estuviéramos en el exterior, pero dentro de este tipo no creo que haya mucho cambio – interrumpió Saakar de una manera despreocupada – además que es lo peor que podría pasar, no me digan que el gran rey dragón de fuego... ¿tiene miedo? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Las distintas versiones de Natsu solo se quedaron petrificadas incluso Prime se petrifico y por un momento creyó haber sentido frio en su cuerpo de llamas. Los Natsus Solo se quedaron mirando al gran e imponente dragón que los fulminaba con la mirada.

En cuanto a Igneel está enojado, prácticamente el universo quiere molestarlo hoy, no tan solo su hijo desafió las leyes del universo, lo cual para el es una joda, sino que lo repitió 6 veces… 6 putas veces y para colmo, además del hecho que empezó a molestarlo, levanto una bandera de muerte y eso es algo que tanto humano como dragón tenían que estar de acuerdo "nunca en la vida digas que las cosas pueden empeorar porque al final siempre van a empeorar porque el universo de una o de otra forma va a joderte" eso es algo en que los humanos y dragones pueden estar de acuerdo.

Es por eso que Igneel siempre ha seguido un pensamiento que hasta puede considerarse un credo…

-**DESTRUIR ANTES QUE PENSAR**

Digamos que después de esto tanto Saakar como el resto de Natsus pensaran 2 veces antes de meterse con esta versión alternativa de su padre, pero ahora los 5 Natsus solo están pensando en las formas de torturar a Saakar mientras se preocupan en si la bandera de muerte de Saakar afectara su misión. Oh no saben cuánto les va a afectar eso.

**Mientras tanto en una de las oficinas del concejo mágico**

Ultear Milkovich concejala del concejo mágico, espía de Grimoire Heart, alquimista de hielo y usuaria de la magia de arco, arco del tiempo, era una personal manipuladora que siempre va dos pasos adelantado de las personas, capas de sacrificar a sus propios compañeros si es necesario para su objetivo, siempre manteniéndose alerta a su alrededor, ella es por así decirlo una de las personas más peligrosas en Fiore o hasta en Ishgar.

Ultear siempre se ha considerado una maestra en su magia especialmente la del tiempo, aunque solo podía manipular objetos sin vida no significa que no pueda sentir o manipular cosas relacionadas a su magia y en este momento se va a hacer más claro la función de esa parte de su magia.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? – pregunto Ultear a la nada.

Ultear se sintió extraña o por así decirlo perturbada, fue tan solo una sensación leve pero fue de tal magnitud que sería extraño que no lo haya notado, normalmente ella siente muchas perturbaciones del tiempo alrededor del mundo a diario, pero son tan insignificantes que no hay ni necesidad de preocuparse por ello, pero este es diferente esta perturbación ha sido la más grande y la más silenciosa que ha sentido en su vida, era como si una tsunami la golpeara pero ella aun siguiera en pie como si nada hubiera pasado y por si fuera poco aun siente que está en movimiento.

-(¡Qué carajo! ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Nunca antes había sentido algo igual) – pensó desconcertada Ultear. En ese momento saco una esfera de cristal de color verde y empezó a investigar el epicentro de la anomalía temporal, normalmente lo ignoraría pero tal anomalía, no importa quien, debe ser revisada, Ultear solo palidecía ante la catástrofe que puede llevar tal fenómeno – veamos si mis cálculos son correctos el lugar de origen fue aquí en Fiore, eso no me sorprende considerando lo rápido que lo estoy encontrando y el epicentro seria en… ¿la rama del concejo cercana a Magnolia… espera, que no fue encerrado ahí salamander de Fairy Tail hace unas horas? – dijo Ultear en shock

-Esto sí que es interesante, ya consideraba mucho la presencia de salamander, pero si está relacionado con esta anomalía tengo que asegurarme de que no sea un problema para mis objetivos. – dijo Ultear con una sonrisa enigmática.

– al parecer tendré que ir a hacerle una visita. – dijo eso antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**En el continent****e de Alakitasia en Álvarez**

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -un grito de dolor y odio de una mujer se pudo escuchar en un campo de entrenamiento desértico.

-M… Ma… ¡Mary! ¿¡que te sucede! ¡qué está pasando!? – pregunto una chica preocupada de 17 años de pelo verde largo hasta los hombros y con un flequillo recto sobre sus ojos, que son de color verde, tiene cruces sobre su cabeza haciendo de cuernos y un atuendo bastante revelador que cubre su cuerpo curvilíneo, siendo solo un bikini de dos piezas de color marrón y un abrigo del mismo color con estampado de estrellas moradas, esta es Brandish μ, maga nominada para ser parte de los 12 spriggan. Tiene la marca de Álvarez en su pierna derecha.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! – la mujer que seguía gritando es Dimaria Yesta también maga nominada para ser parte de los 12 spriggan, es una chica esbelta y de busto bastante grande de 17 años, su cabello es rubio largo hasta la nuca y algo desordenado y un poco puntiagudo, sus ojos son marrones, su vestimenta consiste en un top rojo con encaje blanco, unos pantalones tipo pescador con rayas rojas y un par de sandalias sencilla. Tiene la marca de Álvarez está en el lado izquierdo de su pantorrilla izquierda.

En este momento Dimaria está sintiendo uno de los más grandes dolores en toda su vida, ya que de repente el alma de Chronos se salió de control, ella solo podía gritar de dolor hasta que, sin que se diera cuenta, su ojo derecho se ilumino y todo se volvió oscuro, pero no duro mucho hasta que una luz la segó, cuando pudo recuperar la vista y vio lo que estaba al frente deseo que esa luz la hubiera dejado siega ya que al frente suyo hay una escena que solo puede considerarse como apocalíptica, el cielo literalmente estaba fragmentado y una grieta en el espacio de color blanco estaba entre el cielo y la tierra como si un relámpago se tratase y todo en medio de una ciudad destrozada que no conoce, de hecho dudaba de que aun estuviera en Álvarez o en alguna parte de Alakitasia.

Estuvo observando durante un rato más hasta que noto una figura en particular, no pudo verlo muy bien, pero había una característica que pudo notar, su pelo puntiagudo de color rosa, cuando se estaba preguntando quien era el algo la horrorizo hasta el núcleo, en medio de la grieta aparecieron unos ojos rojos que miraban hacia el pelirosa, el cual estaba sonriendo de una forma desafiante, se quedaron mirando así por un rato hasta que el pelirosa hablo.

-Sabes nosotros nunca creímos que llegaríamos tan lejos, honestamente creí que cometería un error en medio del camino y moriría – dijo el pelirosa de forma divertida incluso estando en medio de lo que podía describirse como el apocalipsis.

-…- Lo único que recibió fue un silencio del ser en medio de la anomalía

-Hmp… que poco comunicativo

-Espera… ¿Qué quiso decir con nosotros? – cuestiono Dimaria, antes de que la oscuridad de nuevo la rodeara.

-Acaso esto se volverá frecuente o qué?

-Mi ojo… - dijo una voz que asusto a Dimaria.

-Quién anda ahí? Muéstrate.

-Mi ojo…

-Sal de una vez – dijo Dimaria enojada.

-Mi ojo… mi ojo, mi ojo, mi ojo, mi ojo, mi ojo ¡MI OJO! – repitió una y otra vez la voz ya asustando a Dimaria.

Dimaria se estaba alarmado, primero sufre el mayor dolor de su vida hasta ahora, después ve imágenes de lo que parece ser el día del juicio final con un héroe en las últimas y ahora está en un lugar que dios sabe dónde está con una voz de un loco acompañándola. ¡Si! es oficial hoy es el día más raro de toda su vida, estaba a punto de atacar a lo loco, hasta que lo vio… Chronos. Solo podía ver la figura del dios ante ella y cuando vio sus… su ojo, sintió ira y dolor más allá de lo que había sentido antes y solo pudo expresarlo de una manera… gritando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – ella no lo sabía pero este dolor y odio no era suyo era de Chronos el dios del tiempo que está dentro de su cuerpo, bueno una parte de él. Ella siguió gritando hasta que su cerebro no pudiera más, antes de desmallarse los últimos pensamientos de Dimaria fue que después de esto tiene que ir y decirle lo que vio ha Irene para tomar acción ante lo que ella acababa de ver y si es posible hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva del emperador, de nuevo, porque si lo que Chronos le mostro era cierto, el emperador y los 12 spriggan deberían prepararse para lo que se avecina.

* * *

**En alguna parte en Earthland**

* * *

En una isla muy alejada de Ishgar y de Alakitasia se encontraban dos personas encapuchadas en medio de un montón de cadáveres, lo curioso sobre la escena además de la gran cantidad de cadáveres y las dos personas sospechosas, sería la forma en como murieron las personas, algunos cuerpos están podridos siendo que los cuerpos alrededor están frescos, algunos están parados con sangre y viseras saliendo de sus cuerpos, pero lo extraño de eso sería que tanto la sangre y las vísceras están flotando alrededor de los cuerpos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento de su muerte y hay casos aún peores que otros, una de las personas estaba hecho pedazos con sus extremidades flotando y el que quedo peor de entre todos sería un cadáver… de hecho eso casi no se podía considerarse un cadáver, el pobre diablo quedo literalmente hecho una pulpa concentrada de sangre, el tipo parecía que estaba por explotar, pero fue congelado en el espacio… muerto.

Los encapuchados estaban por irse hasta que el más grande entre los dos se dio la vuelta – ¿Sentiste eso hermana? – pregunto con una voz ronca.

-Si, alguien está jugando con el tiempo y asiendo de las suyas como le plazca – dijo de otro encapuchado con una voz inequívocamente femenina – si no me equivoco el punto de origen seria… el norte, el punto de origen de la anomalía es en dirección hacia el norte. – dijo la mujer encapuchada señalando… hacia el sur.

-Hermana sabes que estas apuntando bien en la dirección de la anomalía, pero dijiste mal la dirección – dijo el hermano encauchado con una gotita en la cien – el lugar donde apuntas es el sur específicamente el Sur-este… es por eso que nunca te paso los mapas o incluso la brújula siempre terminamos perdidos por… – fue interrumpido por un golpe de su hermana que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol.

-¡URUSAI! No es mi culpa que hayan hecho esas cosas muy complicadas – dijo la chica encapuchada muy cabreada.

-Ha… hai – dijo el hermano de la encapuchada con temor y dolor.

-Bueno que esperas toma la brújula y vallamos donde la anomalía – dijo la chica antes de ir a un barco en la orilla de la playa.

-Sabes, aunque sepamos la dirección de la anomalía tendríamos que revisar un montón de islas y países, además que estamos hablando de un viajero del tiempo, no una grieta espacio tiempo o una vestía dimensional ¿cómo sabrás que no se moverá del centro de la anomalía hacia otra parte del mundo? – pregunto el hermano.

-Instinto – fue la simple respuesta de su hermana.

El hermano solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos en blanco a su hermana. Se quedo así hasta que suspiro y dijo – le doy 10 años 15 años a esta búsqueda del viajero del tiempo – dijo con resignación el hermano ya que conociendo a su hermana será imposible convencerla de que abandone esta misión auto impuesta.

-Vamos no seas así, le doy como máximo 7 años – dijo con ánimo la hermana

-Instinto otra vez.

-Sip.

-Aaaaaaahh – dijo con un suspiro el hermano

-Vamos… que tal si asemos una apuesta

-¿Una apuesta?

-Si

-¿De qué se trata?

-el perdedor tendrá que besar a una persona escogida por el ganador.

-¿eh?

-Como dije, el perdedor tendrá que besar a una persona escogida por el ganador

-¿eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

-¿Qué asustado? – se burló la hermana

-Mas bien un poco perturbado, la mayoría de las personas que conozco son mujeres y los hombres que conozco con buen rostro se podrían contar sin la necesidad de mis manos – dijo el hermano imaginando a su hermana besando a un hombre feo para su diversión o una mujer para su excitación.

-¡Oi! Lo dices como si ya hubieras ganado – dijo la hermana claramente molesta

-Que no es obvio… en los registros de nuestros antepasados el tiempo más corto en que alguien atrapo a un viajero en el tiempo fue de 25 años y estoy sien amable en que lo encontraremos entre 10 a 15 años – dijo el hermano con voz de suficiencia.

-¡Oi! Que esos eventos no eran muchos para empezar, se puede hasta contar con una mano la cantidad de veces en que ha ocurrido ese tipo de eventos.

El hermano y la hermana seguían discutiendo sin molestarse con los cadáveres que dejaron atrás, como si nunca hubieran estado hay desde el principio.

* * *

**En Magnolia**

* * *

El cielo de Magnolia en las estaciones del año correctas podían dar hermosos paisajes de los cuales las personas se tomarían las molestias de recordar, pero en este momento si hubiera un mago relacionado a la magia del tiempo estaría aterrorizado de lo que estaría viendo, el cielo esta fragmentado y algo que solo se podía describirse como una sombra blanca con ojos rojos está viendo a magnolia fijamente sin ninguna emoción hasta que…

-**JA… JAJAJA…JAJAJAJAJAJA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** – la sombra empezó a reír como un maníaco.

-**ESOS IDIOTAS AL FIN HICIERON ALGO BIEN, GRACIAS A SUS ACCIONES AL FIN SOY LIBRE DE ESA PRISIÓN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** – dijo para después empezar a reírse cuando se detuvo – **AUNQUE… ME DUELE ADMITIRLO PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY DÉBIL AL PUNTO EN QUE EL MIEMBRO MÁS DÉBIL DE FAIRY TAIL PUEDE DARME PELEA, LO MEJOR SERÁ ESCONDERME, AUMENTAR MÍ PODER Y VER LAS CAPACIDADES DE MI ACTUAL CUERPO… OOOOOH Y YA SE EN QUIEN PROBARLO** – dijo la sombra para después irse en dirección desconocida.

-**PREPÁRATE NATSU DRAGNEEL PORQUE VOY HACER DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO** – dijo la sombra con odio puro.

Siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno dice, porque si alguien dice que las cosas no pueden empeorar, las cosas empeoraran de todas formas y de una forma peor de lo que tenía que haber ocurrido.

* * *

**Rama del concejo cercano a Magnolia**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Ultear percibió la anomalía del tiempo y en este momento se encontraba en el techo de la rama del concejo vigilando al culpable de la anomalía a través de su esfera de cristal, al principio estaba un poco sorprendida de que el pelirosa entablara una amistad tan rápido con el guardia, había oído rumores sobre el carisma de salamander, pero eso era todo rumores, jamás se creía del todo algo al menos que lo haya investigado. La razón por la que está haciendo esto en secreto del concejo, es porque quiere evitar molestias tanto de Siegrain como de Hades preguntando sobre que hacía con salamander, lo que más quería ella era evitar que estos 2 se enteraran de la anomalía, si lo hicieran Ultear no sabría qué cambios les harían a sus planes. Ultear desde que aprendió sobre el arco del tiempo es que nunca debe subestimar a las anomalías temporales… nunca y mucho menos subestimar la tentación hacia estas, pueden llevar grandes beneficios como a grandes desastres. Ultear tiembla el solo recordar su primera anomalía fuera de la vista de Hades... fue horrible.

-Por lo que puedo ver el guardia ha estado relatándole una historia romántica de un libro por un par de horas… ok, esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba encontrar – dijo Ultear con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Eso es todo lo que ha hecho esta anomalía? Cambiar la personalidad de las personas – dijo con duda y sarcasmo la maga del tiempo, sin saber lo cerca que estuvo su deducción de la verdad.

-No… no puedo simplemente especular solo con ver con algo que solo puede considerarse una coincidencia – murmuro Ultear de forma analítica – bueno lo único que me queda por hacer es esperar hasta que el guardia salga de ahí, después de todo tengo como 20 horas para poder hablar con el – dijo Ultear.

.

.

.

En toda la vida de Ultear había cosas de las cuales no se enorgullecía, ya que, siendo abandonada por su madre para después unirse en un gremio oscuro, ser una espía en el concejo, ser una maestra en la manipulación y tener un registro que le daría un viaje gratis directo al infierno, digamos que la cantidad de cosas de las que se enorgullecería se puede contar con los dedos de la mano como su apariencia, su paciencia y su maestría en la manipulación, pero en este momento esta mas orgullosa de su paciencia, determinación, tolerancia y su gran resistencia mental y física.

¿la razón?

Acaba de esperar por 6 horas mientras el guardia le seguía leyendo el libro, el cual honestamente le intereso, siguió esperando hasta que al fin el guardia termino él libro, se despidió de Natsu y se fue a descansar ha su puesto de trabajo. Honestamente Ultear también quería descansar, pero había llegado tan lejos que solo le quedaría un mal sabor de boca si se iba ahora, por lo que espero unos minutos antes de entrar a la prisión de esta rama del concejo.

* * *

Natsu se despidió de su nueva amiga con algunos pensamientos en su cabeza de los cuales, si su gremio se enterara, definitivamente proclamarían que es el apocalipsis.

-(de ser sincero… el libro como que me gusto y vaya que nos tomamos el tiempo para leerlo y hasta lo terminamos. Lastima que Maya tuvo que irse, tenía unas dudas con respecto algunos temas sobre él libro, pero que se le puede hacer estaba cansada. Talvez hasta me compre el libro.)

Si el gremio supiera de los pensamientos de nuestro dragón Slayer de fuego favorito, hubieran creído que Natsu había sido remplazado o peor que le hubieran lavado el cerebro. Porque un Natsu compresivo, calmado y que este reconsiderando leer sin que Erza lo amenace, en vez de ser una persona hiperactiva que siempre busca respuesta a todo lo que le da curiosidad hasta el cansancio y la molestia de los demás, simplemente es irreal para ellos. Definitivamente aún está bajo los efectos de personalidad de sus otras versiones.

Cuando Natsu ya estaba acostado en su cama sintió la presencia la presencia de una persona acercándose a su celda, pensó que era Maya y que habia venido a buscar algo que se le había quedado, pero noto que su olor era diferente era el de una mujer, pero no era Maya. Por lo que hiso lo que el normalmente haría, confrontar las cosas de frente.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto Natsu

-Vaya en verdad los Dragón Slayer si que tienen mejores sentidos que de las personas normales, incluso mejores que los de un mago promedio – dijo Ultear con una sonrisa mientras abría la celda.

Lo primero que Natsu noto fue su apariencia y vestimenta, llevaba un quimono blanco un poco revelador, tiene la piel clara y el cabello purpura oscuro, recto al igual que su flequillo, en conjunto con unos ojos negros que con la iluminación presente toman una coloración rojo vino, los cuales por alguna razón le tenían hipnotizado y por alguna razón sentía un sentimiento de familiaridad, calidez y simpatía, pero no savia porque y de que se trataba.

Ultear estaba en la misma situación que Natsu, al entrar en contacto con sus ojos ónix por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada, pero no era una mirada penetrante era una mirada de "saber tu dolor y de que no estas solo". Por primera vez desde que se unió a Grimoire Heart se sintió expuesta como si hubieran descubierto el mayor de sus secretos.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos, que duro por unos minutos hasta que Natsu decidió terminarlo, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

-eeeh… bueno… ¿Quién eres? – pregunto un poco nervioso por el ambiente que produjeron.

-ah oh… si, mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich, una concejala del concejo – se presentó Ultear.

-¿Ultimate… milk… sándwich? – eso le valió un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu con la esfera de Ultear - ¿Por qué fue eso? – pregunto enojado el pelirosa.

-Ten un poco más de respeto a las personas, salamander, eso te serviría muy bien en tu vida – dijo con claro enojo la maga del tiempo.

-Ha… hai – dijo nervioso Natsu, ya que aprendió que no debe enojar mucho a las mujeres, en su mayoría las de su gremio y quería evitar que a cada 5 minutos lo golpee cada vez que la enoja ya cometió ese error con Lucy.

Ya con un ambiente mas relajado los dos pudieron al fin retomar la presentación inicial.

-Bueno… que quiere una concejala conmigo… y eso me recuerda ¿que no estuviste en el juicio falso de Erza, que es lo que haces aquí? – pregunto curioso el pelirosa.

-Si estuve ahí, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.

-entonces que ases aquí.

-Buuuuuuueeeeno… que una chica hermosa no puede hablar con un chico guapo para variar – dijo con una vos seductora.

Natsu solo se dignó a inclinar la cabeza confundido y preguntar - ¿Chico guapo?

Ultear solo puso los ojos en blanco, corroborando consigo misma el hecho de que salamander es uno de los tipos mas densos del mundo. Recuperándose de su aturdimiento discretamente utilizo su magia en él, ahora tan solo necesitaba hacer tiempo para ver su estado.

-Aaaaaah olvidando eso, tan solo sentí curiosidad por ti – dijo Ultear con un suspira

-¿Curiosidad? – pregunto Natsu.

-Si, digamos que no todas las personas irrumpen en un juicio del concejo solo para ayudar a un amigo de la forma en que lo has hecho.

Normalmente alguien tendría dudas sobre lo que habría dicho Ultear de hecho, hubieran desconfiado de ella, pero Natsu siendo Natsu se lo creyó.

-Ah con que es eso, bueno, aunque me gustaría hablar contigo en este momento estoy un poco cansado así que podríamos hablar en otro momento – ante lo dicho por el pelirosa, Ultear quería cuestionar, ya que no quería hacer que su tiempo esperando haya sido en vano, pero Natsu volvió hablar.

-tal vez cuando salga de aquí podamos salir – dijo Natsu sin saber la implicación de sus palabras.

Ultear se sonrojo por un momento antes de darse cuenta con quien estaba hablando por lo que sacudió esos pensamientos, pero decidió jugar un poco.

-Vaya, el gran salamander me esta invitando a una cita, eso definitivamente es algo que nadie se creería – dijo Ultear con una sonrisa

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – pregunto Natsu molesto por el tono de voz utilizado por Ultear y preguntándose internamente que quiso decir con cita.

Ultear solo se rio mientras se acercaba lentamente a Natsu con un movimiento de caderas, para resaltar su figura.

-Bueno veras, muchas personas, incluyendo los de tu gremio, piensan que tu tacto con las mujeres es bastante pobre.

-¡Hey! Que quede en claro que he tocado a algunas mujeres como Erza o Lucy, hasta Mirajane – dijo Natsu, otra vez sin darse cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras.

-Oh ¿enserio? Entonces no te molestara tocar mi cuerpo y ver como se siente en comparación con tus compañeras de gremio – dijo Ultear con voz ronca y una sonrisa seductora, ya invadiendo el espacio personal de Natsu.

Natsu se estremeció ante el aliento de Ultear en sus labios, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Ultear lo siguió haciendo que el de otro paso y siguieron así hasta que Natsu choco con el muro de la celda, dejando sin vía de escape.

Si Natsu es honesto consigo mismo… el no sabría cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de situación y consigo mismo, el siempre es el que anda invadiendo el espacio de las chicas o para ser exactos siempre esta invadiendo el espacio personal de todos, nunca al revés, con excepción de Erza cuando lo amenaza o cuando Mira anda de entrometida. Nunca se había sentido este tipo de emociones, lo único con lo que podía relacionarlo seria con el libro que le acaban de leer o las conversaciones de los hombres mayores que ha escuchado del gremio, pero lo mas extraño de esto es que no le esta desagradando, de hecho, hasta le está gustando.

-bueno, que dices chico dragón… ¡aaaah! – estuvo diciendo Ultear hasta que un gemido salió de su boca, que fue como música para los oídos de Natsu, para mas de su desconcierto.

Al ver el repentino estado de Ultear, Natsu intento buscar la razón de tal estado… no tardo en encontrarlo ¿la razón? El era el culpable, al parecer en un acto instintivo Natsu movió su mano derecha y agarro el pecho derecho de Ultear y en el momento en que se dio cuenta Natsu era un hervidero de emociones, aunque recién la acaba de conocer ella logro agitarlo tal vez por el hecho de que sus compañeras de gremio han intentado coquetear le poco o nada a él, el mismo se ha dado cuenta que ha estado actuando diferente de su "yo normal" recientemente, pero ahora no sabe que decir, primero fue con Maya y sus pensamientos pervertidos, ahora es su actitud frente a Ultear y lo peor de todo esto es que quiere ver y sentir hacia dónde va esto.

Natsu con toda su fuerza de voluntad quito su mano de las montañas de Ultear lo más rápido posible, por lo cual Ultear aprovecho incluso en su estado agitado.

-Va…vaya salamander, n… no… no creí que fueras ese tipo de persona, que persona más atrevida – Ultear incluso con su tartamudeo logro sonar burlona y picara – (aunque su toque se sintió cálido)– pensó con un sonrojo - (aunque tocarlo o mejor dicho "que el me allá tocado" sorprendentemente logro que allá avanzado en el análisis... y si, el es la anomalía o por lo menos la causa de ello)

-Fu… fue tu culpa por acercarte tanto – se defendió Natsu, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

Ultear ya satisfecha con su broma, aunque ella también salió afectada, se retiro del espacio del dragón Slayer, para alivio de este, aunque al igual que Ultear, muy en el fondo sintieron un vacío que no notarían hasta más tarde.

-bueno, regresando a tu invitación anterior, dentro de la tarde de este día vendré a buscarte y no te preocupes por tu sentencia es mas para imagen que una real, así que nos veremos pronto salamander, descansa (veamos cuales son los efectos anomalía en la realidad y también puedo aprovechar de sacar a un chico guapo que al parecer recién esta descubriendo a las mujeres) – dijo Ultear con un pensamiento, ya con suficiente información de su anomalía de cabello rosado y sin darle tiempo a responder a Natsu, desapareció enfrente del pelirosa y cerro la celda.

Natsu solo se quedo viendo el espacio enfrente suyo por unos minutos, antes de irse a su cama y quedarse mirando el techo antes de mover su mano derecha, con la cual toco Ultear y preguntar así mismo.

-¿en que rayos me he metido? ¿y que demonios me acaba de suceder? - pregunto desconcertado el dragón Slayer de pelo rosa, sin saber en todo lo que se a metido, literalmente la vida de Natsu dará mas que un giro de 180°.

**Y fin. ¡Hola! aquí habla Nero, un capitulo un poco mas largo, pero tan solo un poco, lamento si mi redacción es mala, pero yendo directo al grano, Ultear apareció y si hay un pequeño cambio de personalidad en ella y tal vez vaya muy rápido conque se relacionen ellos 2, pues lo siento no soy nuevo en esto y si soy honesto tampoco malo pero desearía tener concejos sobre escenas románticas y de batalla si es posible, ahora para aclarar unos puntos:**

**1.- Ultear rastreo la anomalía en si, no en el lugar donde se origino, como se vio en el cielo agrietado de magnolia, digamos que Natsu fue una bomba inactiva que callo del cielo se movió de posición y después exploto.**

**2.-Habrá oc de mi parte tal vez se unan al harem o tal vez no pero en el futuro uno que otro oc estará al lado de Natsu (en harem o como amigo, este ultimo obviamente aparecerán hombres y mujeres).**

**3.-Esto estará relacionado con diferente mundos, como lo que hacen los autores THEHAPPY y TheUnKnownLegion, solo que a mi manera y no sera el típico viaje a otros mundos, sino que el mundo vendrá al de ellos, para los que entendieron felicidades tienen una muy buena imaginación.**

**4.-Habrá muchos elementos cruzados en el futuro.**

**5.-Habrá sangre eso les aseguro y escenas nada bonitas (aunque apesto un poco describiéndolas, si se han dado cuenta de la escenas de los hermanos encapuchados)**

**6.-La subida de capítulos es toda aleatoria**

**7.- Este capitulo estara dividido en dos partes, si se han dado cuenta**

**8.-Mantendré la personalidad de Natsu, pero haré que madure e intentare mantener lo mas que puede el aire de como es Fairy Tail, pero como dije antes habrá sangre, mucha y nada bonita**

**Bueno es... eso e..es...es t..to...todo amigos, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
